


Bloody Hearts

by OlivertheOblivion



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: 18+ content, Ace’s love is one-side’s QwQ, Angst, Blood and Violence, Elliot treats Peter like a brother, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Ace x Peter, Mature Warning, Pierce is still skittish around Boris QwQ, Poor Peter is delusional, Sexual Violence, Temporary Unrequited Love, at least for now, sensitive subjects may apply, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivertheOblivion/pseuds/OlivertheOblivion
Summary: Peter White has always believed that Alice was his one and only true love, despite over 50 rejections, and was willing to kill anyone who dared to steal her from him. Rumors of the Prime Minister’s dangerous obsessive love has always been a fearful dread among all in the Country of Hearts. He was determined to earn Alice’s heart, no matter what the cost or how much pain it would take.But Peter never considered that HE might be the one stolen instead...





	1. Blood-soaked Business

**Author's Note:**

> I found 0 fan fictions of these two. So I’m making my own. Yaaaaaaaay.
> 
> Also, I know that Peter rhymes a lot but I’ll try my best to do whatnot I can. I suck at rhyming stuff QwQ

Slick blood ran down Peter’s cheek, his teeth gritted in fury as his grip tightened on his gun.

”Goddammit.” He said with an irritable growl in his voice. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he picked a target, swiftly moved from his shielded position behind a bricked wall, and shot directly for the head.

The faceless roleholder gave a sickening scream as he fell to the dusty ground, blood oozing from the bullet-shaped hole in his forehead.

”If you try to fight unfair, I’ll see to it that your clock ceases to repair.” Peter said with a darkened scowl. This distasteful territory dispute was hardly worth getting his minister uniform messy. But to leave him with a bloodied scratch on his cheek? Unforgivable.

He casually swiped the back of his gloved hand over the cut, the blood smeared on the pearly white cotton. He grimaced, knowing full well that it would be another tough stain to wash out.

He ducked back behind his position, gun reloaded and ready to return a faceless to it’s clocked state.

Angry faceless roleholders shouted as they stormed the battleground of the forest floor with switch blades and pistols in hand. The faceless Heart Soldiers charged back with spears and swords in hand.

Peter closed his eyes, attempting to drown out all of the pathetic screams from his mind.

’_This is hardly necessary..._’

He leaned out from behind the wall and shot again, two rounds straight into a shoulder and an ankle, quickly flipping more shells into his gun and rapidly replacing the two used bullets. He continued to fire headshots into the faceless mobsters all while biting back snarky remarks that were hardly worth spitting out to lowlife faceless.

The rabbit let out a heavy sigh of annoyance. Before long the mob of faceless roleholders all lay dead on the ground in the form of clocks.

Peter simply scoffed and turned on his heel, giving a snap of his fingers for the Heart Soldiers to pay attention.

”Leave the mess to the Clockmaker’s hound. Ignore the irrelevant scum on the ground.” He said stiffly, striding off to the path leading off to the Heart Kingdom.

The Heart Soldiers all nodded in unison as each began to tread their way back as well behind Peter.

Peter returned his gun into its passive form, stuffing the large pocket watch lazily into his coat pocket. Definitely not worth it.

* * *

Once they arrived inside the castle, Peter turned to the soldiers. “Now, I have work and more important matters, and a letter to be delivered to the Hatter’s.” He informed them. “Should you pester me still, then you shall meet the same fate as those worthless imbeciles.”

Each of them nodded and hurriedly scurried off to their own posts.

Peter returned forward and continued his descent down the large marble stairs. He barely even noticed the tall, strapping figure passing him on the stairwell as he made his way down.

”Ah. Peter~.” A bright, rumbling voice called out to him before Peter could even get two stairs further from the other.

”...Ace. What do you want? Surely not back again to give my occupation a taunt?” Peter said coldly, not even sparing a glance behind him.

”Awwww, now why would I do that? I’m not _that_ cruel, Peter~.” The Knight replied with a light chirp in his tone. He was really pushing it. 

“Don’t use that tone with me, Ace. You of all people in this country should know your place.” Peter said with an even more colder tone.

”Hmm... Yes, but then again I don’t particularly care all that much about status.” Ace said with an playful yet irritating tilt of his head, smiling widely with that stupid grin he usually wore.

Peter’s nerves were being tested very thinly today it seemed. “Leave me be, I am busy as you can see.” He spat under his breath.

”Always are.” Ace responded with a lazy smirk. Always that damn smirk. Peter could just shoot that expression right off his face if he wanted to.

Without saying another word, Peter continued down the stairs in cold silence. Ace remained where he had stopped and watched the other go. His gaze never left Peter’s receding frame.

* * *

Peter didn’t run into any other disruptions after that, and made it in peace and quiet to his work office. He sighed and set a hand on his desk, scattered paperwork were lying on top in a disarray of disorganization. It bothered Peter a whole lot, but he wasn’t particularly in the mood to fix it, nor did he had the energy to really do it.

He collapsed into his desk chair, sighing heavily as he stared at his hand resting on top of the desk surface.

”...”

He really wished he could see Alice right about now. It would cheer him up considerably to see her lovely face. It would sure beat looking at those incessant faceless roleholders. It would especially beat seeing that constantly annoying knight as well.

He smiled as he imagined where she may be at this moment. Probably working very hard at her job, or perhaps running errands as usual.

The worst of his thoughts though were that another of those other Roleholders were putting their filthy hands all over her. It infuriated him that Alice was always somewhat tolerant of it, though she still remained hard-headed and never allowed them to fully take advantage of her without consent. Ironically, Peter always did the exact same thing they did and never made the same connection then he should have by now.

Peter gripped his long rabbit ears and pulled them miserably down the sides of his head as he cringed at that thought.

“Oh Alice, my dove... Why must you always reject my one and true love?” He said with a small whine, looking like a sad puppy that was denied a treat.

Still, work was needed to be done. And sitting and moping would be something distasteful to Alice. He sat up with determination and took a quill and paper to start writing that letter to the Hatter regarding that territory dispute from before.

The phone beside him rang just as he had finished the letter, and he sighed before answering it reluctantly.

”Peter White of the Heart Kingdom. To whom may I say this call is from?” He said with a little dull yet professionally informative tone.

”...Julius Monrey.” The more thin and gloomy voice replied back.

Peter’s nerves began to feel just as irritated again. “Ah. I know now without a doubt. To what occasion is this call about?”

”You know full well, rabbit.” The other man said semi-sharply, Peter imagining the Clockmaker gripping a screwdriver tightly in one hand while also nearly crushing the receiver in the other hand. “It has come to my attention that a certain little “border quarrel” was the cause to an excessive amount of damaged clocks to be delivered to me for repairs.” His voice sounded like he was on the verge of just shouting at the Minister.

”That was of no fault of ours, Clockmaker. The dispute was initiated by the Hatter’s mafia and started all of this banter.” Peter replied back nonchalantly, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back in his seat and rested the other hand on his arm. “Perhaps you should ask your little guard dog about the issue. Surely that is not of any trouble for someone like you.” He said, a small sneering smile ghosting over his lips.

An audible scoff of contempt and disgust came from the other end, and a loud click of the other’s receiver echoed in Peter’s phone. With a small sigh of relief he hung the phone up and crossed both his arms over his chest as he leaned back further into his chair.

Sometimes his job sucked...

A knock at his door halted his thoughts, his gaze moved to the direction of the sound yet he made no motions to answer it. “What do you want? This had better be important.”

”Peter. Council meeting.” Ace’s voice came from behind the door.

Peter rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he gave a tired groan. “Very well, I will be down in a moment.” He said with a fed-up expression.

”I’ll be waiting out here for you~.” The other said.

Peter growled as he oh-so wanted to just send this idiot into clock form.

”There is no need for that, go on ahead and I will soon follow with haste to avoid the Queen’s merciless punishment.”

There was a pause at the door. “Well alright, but you better do exactly that or she’ll definitely consider having your head~.” Ace cooed as the sound of boots thumping down the hall grew fainter. Peter pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

Today couldn’t get any worse.


	2. Sinful Regurgitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter already had the Hatter Mafia to deal with after the border dispute, and now Vivaldi wants him to send a personal letter directly to Blood Dupre himself. Peter’s not particularly fond of the plan, and especially not since Ace will be accompanying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes Blood Dupre x Peter White
> 
> [Extreme Warning: involuntary sex]
> 
> Peter gets molested against his will QAQ nuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Wow some very mature stuff already)

It didn’t take long at all for Peter to get ready for the council meeting. Usually whenever Vivaldi asked for these types of meetings it was for minor issues such as village riots or unfaithful faceless maids.

Being the Royal Prime Minister, it was usually his job as the Royal Jury to lay the final sentence upon these unfortunate souls. Something Peter didn’t ever seem to have any remorse or emotion over. To him, it was just another clock biting the dust.

He quickly unlocked his office door and strode out briskly, straightening his tie as he made his way down to the courtroom.

After turning the corner at the end of the hall he almost crashed right into Ace, falling short of his steps and giving a small yelp of surprise. Ace quickly leaned forward with one arm extended, catching Peter’s waist in a smooth motion. “Whoa there, Peter. Better watch your step or you may end up in the arms of danger~.” He said with the usual bittersweet smile.

Peter gave a disgusted look and shoved Ace’s arm off of him despite his lightly pink cheeks. “We have work to do, so stop making unnecessary comments out of the blue.” He snapped back.

Ace lifted his hands in the air in a “surrender” action, his expression still irritatingly bright as ever.

Peter stormed onwards with Ace following close behind, whose hands were behind his back as he hummed happily much to Peter’s discomfort.

As the two entered the courtroom, Vivaldi waved the two over from the throne where she sat. “Ah, Peter White. Ace. You made it in time. Perhaps this time We shall not take your heads.” She said with a light chuckle, all while Peter gave a small face-palm.

“A small price to pay to serve you, Your Majesty~.” Ace said with a teasing wink. “What’s the hustle for this time?” He asked casually as Peter jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow for being inconsiderably rude and casual in front of the Queen.

However, all she did was throw her head back and laugh in response, a hand under her chin delicately in a royal manner of amusement. “Oh ho ho ho, you humor Us so!” She said with delight. “But We are afraid today there will not be a trial.”

Peter’s expression faltered slightly. “I beg your pardon, Your Grace?” He said in confusion. “Then why is it that we have gathered in the royal meeting place?”

Vivaldi relaxed and then her expression went a little bit solemn. “Well...We have some business We would like Our dear hatter, Dupre, to be aware of.” She replied steadily. “As you may already know, the Hatter family has made it very bluntly clear that they do not wish to give up the western territory to Us.” 

Peter discretely gritted his teeth. Of course. Why wouldn’t they? It was almost _always_ territorial matters with the Hatter after all.

“Aww, is Mister Hatter not willing to share his things~?” Ace said silkily with a small devious sneer. “How selfish.”

Oh, how Peter would have loved to just strangle Ace.

”As a matter of fact, yes. Indeed he is being very stubborn and childish. Perhaps We are doing the same, but We will not allow him to win this dispute.” She gave a soft sigh and then glanced back up at the two. “Peter White, We want you to deliver this official documentation to the Hatter.” She said, reaching beside her chair where a maid held a silver tray with a single envelope lying on top of it and lightly picking the letter up. “Should he refuse it then it will be a declaration of a territory war.” 

Peter carefully took the letter in his hand, and without a second thought nodded as he placed the letter with care in the pocket inside his coat. “Of course, Your Majesty. I shall do as you ask, and I will complete your requested task.” He replied with a light bow of his head.

He turned and began to walk out of the courtroom until a “White, wait a moment please” stopped him in his tracks.

”Ace is to accompany you to the Hatter’s.” She added.

Peter could feel his heart drop. Oh god no, not him. Why him?

Ace gave a small grin, an aura of annoying childishness radiated from his face. “You can count on me, Vivaldi!” He said with a light laugh.

”Ace, do not fall too far of casualty that you refer to Us by name.” Vivaldi’s warned. “We have let it slip by once, do not expect Us to do so again often.”

Ace gave a small “oop” and nodded quickly before striding quickly out of the courtroom.

Peter growled angrily and followed behind. This was going to be the worst assignment ever.

* * *

Ace was a good few yards ahead of Peter, his mood obviously cheerful and carefree as he always seemed. At this point Peter was internally questioning why the hell he even allowed Ace to lead the way considering the bastard had absolutely NO sense of direction. Getting lost was like breathing to Ace.

”Oh, hey, this path might be a shortcut!” Ace said as he began to step off the path.

Peter lunges forward to firmly grip the other’s elbow. “Don’t you _dare _step off this path!” He scowled. “You will remain on the main road else your incompetence in making us late will cause us to face the Queen’s wrath.”

Ace looked down at the rabbit and gave an “oops, my bad” grin. Peter rubbed his temples with a finger in irritation. He was honestly so close to busting a vein.

It didn’t take them long before the main path lead them to the Hatter Mansion with no problems.

“Next time you decide to take a “shortcut” to god knows where I will personally fill your air-filled brain with lead.” Peter snarled at Ace, who simply gave a silly grin and a clueless shrug in response. The Minister turned and walked up to the gates where two young axe-wielding children stood guard. Sleeping.

Peter raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Ace briefly who also gave a skeptical expression in return. “I don’t have time for this.” Peter grumbled and simply slipped past them and through the gate. Ace opened his mouth to protest but soon followed behind quickly so not to be left alone.

Peter opened the large mansion doors without a second to waste and entered the building. Ace gave another lost look of confusion but kept following.

The rabbit strode down the hall in search of the Hatter’s office, wherever the hell it usually was in this maze of a mansion.

Pretty soon before he knew it Ace had gone off and gotten himself lost. Just as expected from someone with poor sense of direction.

”Oh for- Dammit, forget him.” Peter muttered as he continued onwards.

He came upon a large black door and stood in front of it. ‘_This is probably it..._’ he thought as his eyes studied it.

Peter reached for the doorknob, but he barely even touched it when two hands slammed on the door’s surface on either side of his head from behind. He gave a startled gasp as he turned around to see the tall man towering over him with a rather sinister smile.

”Well well well~... What brings the Queen’s pet rabbit here to my mansion?” The low drawl of the Hatter’s voice asked.

Peter’s expression hardened instantly as he pressed himself against the door to give himself distance from the other. “Business.” He said bluntly. The other gave a low chuckle in response. “Oh but of course it is. It always is with **_you_**, anyway.” He said smoothly, leaning forward more until he was a foot from Peter’s face.

“Cut the taunting. The Queen has requested me to deliver a message to you, and I will not be fazed by your incessant chattering.” Peter interjected, his eyes narrowing more as he kept himself pressed as flat as possible to the door.

”Did she now? And she couldn’t come deliver the message herself? How cowardly of her.” He said with a small growl in his tone.

Peter didn’t like it when Dupre used that kind of tone, even during the Country meetings. It both scared him and somehow made him feel some sort of discomfort he couldn’t describe.

”Do not test the Heart Kingdom, Hatter. This is a serious and important matter.” He continued, remaining stubborn and definitely not appreciating the bad-mouthing of his Queen.

”Oh? Well. Perhaps I should send her a message back. But mine will be a more...**direct** message.” He said with a light lick of his lips.

Before Peter could question the Hatter as to what he meant, Blood turned the door handle and swung the door open, causing Peter to fall backwards and give a brief caught-off-guard shriek.

However, before Peter fell completely on the floor, Dupre wrapped an arm around the other’s lower back and kept him upright before he hit the ground. The Hatter shut the door firmly and swung Peter around with his back firmly pressed against it again.

The rabbit gave a small hiss of pain from the sudden impact, attempting to regain his footing before he got too dizzy.

Dupre presses a cupped hand over Peter’s crotch, the smaller man giving a light gasp of shock at the contact. “Don’t you dare-!” Peter tried to choke out, but Dupre firmly placed his palm over the other’s mouth.

”Wouldn’t want you to keep blabbering your tongue, now do we?” Dupre smirked with a slow drawl.

”Mmh!” Peter muffled a cry of resistance as he struggled against Dupre’s hold, but the other was surprisingly stronger than him in terms of physical strength.

The taller man gave another seductive lick of his lips, pressing his body against Peter’s as he lightly stroked him through the cloth of his pants. Peter furiously tried to shove him away, but his arms started to feel weaker and weaker with each stroke of Dupre’s hand.

”You like this, don’t you?” The Hatter whispered beside Peter’s head, lightly biting the trembling rabbit’s neck. “How dirty~.”

”N-No, that’s not-!” Peter managed to choke out through Dupre’s hand, but the Hatter shoved two fingers into Peter’s mouth, causing him to give a gagged cry.

”Shhh... The less you struggle the better it’ll feel.” Dupre smirked slyly as he gave Peter’s neck another bite. Peter couldn’t help but arch his body against Dupre’s a little, cursing himself quietly as the heat in his gut began to grow hotter and hotter. He didn’t understand... what was this feeling?

“D-Dammit...D-Du...pre...” Peter gasped out, his expression still stubborn and resistant, yet close to becoming undone.

Dupre scoffed lightly and closed the distance between his lips and Peter’s. The Minsister gave a muffled gasp and tried to turn his head away, but Dupre gripped his chin and held him fast.

Dupre quickly jerked his head back as his bottom lip slowly trickled a little blood down his chin. “Tch. How cheeky.” He said with a low snarl to Peter, whose corner of his mouth had a bit of blood.

Dupre bent down and gave a strong bite to Peter’s collarbone in return and sucked, causing the other to cry out.

”S-Stop!” Peter could feel his body shaking all over, his knees feeling weak and just about ready to collapse. Dupre licked the spot he had bitten where blood had been drawn. “Hopefully this will be one of the many messages your “Queen” will receive from me.” He snarled with a sneering smirk, dragging his tongue over the bite mark again as he began to fondle the weakened rabbit’s crotch again.

By now Peter’s entire body was shivering against Dupre’s actions and contact, his eyes fluttered shut as he tried to make sense of this feeling. His hands gripped onto the lapels of Dupre’s coat. He found his voice had become more meek...more needy. “P-Please stop...this...” He begged in a faint whisper, his knees finally giving in and collapsing to the ground on his thighs. Dupre held up Peter’s chin with a finger, grinning widely.

”Stop? Now? Do you _really_ want me to stop while you’re in such a state?” He asked smoothly, pressing his thumb against Peter’s bottom lip. Peter kept his mouth shut tight, turning his head away and giving a quiet sound of protest.

”How cute. Your adorable reactions do not convince me in the slightest, Peter White.” Dupre sneered lightly as he leaned down and grabbed the back of the other’s head and pushing it close to the hem of his pants.

Peter gave a surprised inhale, but Dupre’s request was quite clear. Still, this was his pride that was being tested, and Peter pressed his hands against Dupre’s thighs in an attempt to push himself away.

The Hatter gave a mocking sound of disapproval. “Come now, Peter. It’s cooperation or force. Your choice~.” He cooed softly, still holding the other’s head in position with one hand and the other firmly gripping Peter’s chin.

”...*!” Peter wanted to refuse, but he knew full well he didn’t have the physical strength to do so. If he even tried to reach for his pocket watch Dupre would notice. Slowly he lifted his hands and began to undo the button on the other’s pants.

Dupre gave a soft exhale in approval, stroking the rabbit’s hair and ears in reward. “There you go.” He said with a faint smile. “Go on.”

Peter’s face turned a soft glowing shade of pink as he unsteadily wrapped his hands around the other’s length.

Dupre sighed quietly at the contact, waiting for Peter to continue. the Minister hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and lightly licking the shaft.

The Hatter didn’t repress the soft groan that emitted from his lips in response, and Peter assumed that meant he was doing okay. Not that he particularly cared about whether or not he was doing it right. Right?

He pumped the base with a hand, eyes still slightly glazed over from the heat of his entire body from earlier. He looked up at Dupre discretely, giving the tip of the other’s cock a light kiss. The other gave a rumbling chuckle.

”Trying to seduce me, rabbit?” Dupre said with an eyebrow raised, his expression still full of lust.

”Hell if I know what my body is doing anymore...” Peter said quietly, too shaken up to even put his words into its usual rhyme.

A low laugh was his only reply. “Very well then. Keep going.” Dupre said silkily.

Peter wrapped his hand near the base and rubbed the tip with the other. He carefully popped the head into his mouth and gave it a subtle suck. Dupre exhaled with slight haziness, running his fingers through the Minister’s white hair.

”If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve had some...experience with this.” He said with a breathless sneer.

Peter was still agitated but he couldn’t really do much about it. He pushed forward a bit until the entire shaft was deep in his throat, bobbing his head slowly as his trembling hands caressed the base.

Dupre softly sighed, taking Peter’s head and pushing it further down on his length as a small muffled whine of protest sounded from Peter’s throat. The Hatter rocked his hips back in a manner that made Peter shudder more in response.

Peter’s hands firmly pushed at the other’s thighs, but he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. Dupre gave a sharp inhale of breath as he mouth-fucked Peter’s throat, warmth pooling in his gut before letting out a low growl and filling the back of the poor rabbit’s throat full of cum.

”Heh...Not so bad, are you?” Dupre said as he slipped his cock out of Peter’s mouth, leaning down to grip his chin with a firm hand. “Swallow it.”

Peter gave a disgusted moan, yet he forced the sticky substance down his throat. “Ugh...” he gave an sharp gasp as he caught his breath.

”Cute~.” Dupre hummed as he leaned down to lick some of his cum that leaked down the side of Peter’s mouth. The rabbit gave a trembling sigh, tilting of his head back in response to Dupre’s touches.

Dupre took Peter by the arms and lifted him up, shoving him lightly on the door again before giving the other a deep kiss. Peter softly whines but his head tilted to the side almost by instinct.

Dupre presses his leg between Peter’s thighs, caressing the shaking Minister’s lower back with a hand and creeping the other to undo Peter’s messy tie.

”N-No more...Please don’t...” Peter moaned softly, trying to wrap his head around everything going on. It was a hazy, bittersweet mess, and he couldn't focus his thoughts on anything.

But before Dupre could even do anything more a knock sounded from behind the door.

”Hatter~? Are you in there? I kinda lost Peter so I need some help finding him!” The chirp of Ace’s voice called from the other side.

Oh, Peter had never felt more relieved let alone happy to hear Ace’s annoying tone in his life.

”Ace, I-!” Peter started, Dupre leaned forward and gave his neck a nip which caught him off guard. His breath hitched in response to the sudden action.

”Oh? Peter, it seems you’ve already beaten me to it! Aw foo.” Ace said with a fake disappointed sigh. “Oh well, have you given him the letter?”

Peter fumbled with the inside of his coat pocket and pulled out the letter, shoving it against Dupre’s firm chest quickly and turning his head away from the Hatter. “Yes, yes, we were just finishing discussing the matter!” The Minister replied back in a sputter as he finally successfully shoves the other’s shoulders away from him.

”Ah, alright then. I’ll be waiting for you out here.” Ace called with a satisfied hum. Peter gave Dupre a look of both flustered discomfort and disgust. Dupre merely laughed in response, leaning forward and tracing his fingers over the bruises on Peter’s neck. He leaned forward beside the other’s head and gave a purring whisper.

”Until next time, rabbit.”

It was enough to make Peter tremble, the Minister quickly straightening his tie and lifting his shirt collar higher to hide the bruises. He turned swiftly and slammed the door behind him as he desperately wished to escape that hell.

”Oh, Peter, you look a little worse for wear. Something happen?” Ace asked with a curious tilt of his head, a small cocky smile on his lips. Peter scowled and shoved roughly past the knight. “Our job here is done now, let’s report back with haste for now my mood is foul.” He said through gritted teeth as he stormed down the hall.

He was just molested by the damn Hatter! How dare he lay his hands all over him when his heart belonged to Alice!

Still, the feeling felt so odd and it was something Peter had never felt before in his life.

He hoped to never feel that ever again. He’d die before he’d let another filthy man touch him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows if Peter will feel the same again QoQ


	3. All Around the Mary Gowland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s entire body felt used and abused, and the last thing he wants is Ace’s concern and pity. Masking the trauma emotionally is easy. Hiding it physically not so much.
> 
> All he needs to do is keep others from seeing the bruises. Simple, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is a sneaky bastard and isn’t willing to give up so easily.
> 
> Also, Mary my poor baby I’m so sorry QuQ

Ace was visibly curious as to why Peter seemed so suddenly more agitated than he started off earlier in the day. He briskly walked beside Peter with hands behind his back, smiling with a child’s curiosity as he tailed along to Peter’s right.

”What did Dupre say to piss you off this time?” Ace asked with a small smug smile.

Peter gave a low growl of fury and waved Ace’s question down dismissively with a hand. “Nothing more than the usual. Now keep moving or we’ll lose precious daylight, fool.” He grumbled.

Ace surprisingly didn’t respond to it immediately like he usually would. Yet Peter didn’t dare question it or care to find out why.

The two made it out past the gates where a certain March Hare was tugging at the twin guards’ ears and scolding them.

”Ow ow ow, let go you stupid fluff-nut!” Dee said as he slapped at Elliot’s hand. Dum was attempting to bite Elliot’s hand to no avail.

”The next damn time I see you lazy twerps slacking off again so help me you’ll both wind up with combs for fucking weapons!” Elliot scowled as he finally let go of their ears. The two brothers scampered away while sticking their tongues back at the tall man.

Peter sort of stood quietly at the gateway entrance until Elliot finally noticed the two Heart Kingdom visitors.

”Oh, Peter. Did you finish your meeting with Blood already?” He said with one eyebrow cocked in surprise. “That seemed to take a short while.”

”Felt more like an eternity to me.” Peter grumbled irritably. “Time it seems is much slower with him, you see.” Elliot gave a curt nod to the rabbit, but narrowed his eyes at Ace. His distrust in the Knight still as obvious as ever.

”Well... alright then. If you need to talk to him again let me know, I’ll try to set up a good date and time between you guys.” The March Hare replied. Peter shook his head and pushed past Elliot. “Let us hope that will not be anytime soon. Now if you will excuse me I have more business to attend to with this buffoon.” He said, jerking his head in Ace’s direction.

”Of course. See you later then.” Elliot nodded and watch the white rabbit go. He maintained his skeptical expression when Ace passed him, however, to which the knight responded with a smug smirk in a taunting manner.

Peter followed the dirt path onwards in the direction of the Amusement Park. He had a few civil manners he had to discuss with the Head of the Park on Vivaldi’s behalf.

* * *

Ace watched as Peter walked on ahead about five feet in front of him. His eyes trailed over the back of the Minister’s head, dragging down to his neck and settled on some markings in particular that caught his attention.

Before Peter could make any further progress down the path, Ace had reached out and yanked him backwards by the collar.

”What are you-“

”What happened to your neck, Peter?” Ace asked with a tilt of his head.

Petsr slapped Ace’s hand away from his collar and tugged it back up to hide the bruises. “Nothing of the sort that should be any of your concern, lowly knight!” He snapped back coldly. “Leave the matter be unless you are provoking me for a fight.”

He turned back and continued his trudging up the path and left Ace standing with his hand hovering in it’s place.

”That looked like it hurts though.” Ace said with a sly smile as he hurriedly walked up beside Peter. “You sure that the Hatter didn’t use some kind of physical intimidation on you or something~?” He pressed on with one eyebrow raised.

Ace didn’t anticipate Peter turning around and harshly grabbing him by the lapels of his large trench coat. “You will drop this topic or your brain won’t be filled with anything but bullets. Keep up your inconceivable jabbering and I’ll show you how deadly this conversation gets.”

The Knight’s expression never faltered, and his teasing smile never left his lips. “Oh dear me, Peter. Whatever made you believe that you can keep up such an unconvincing facade in front of me?” He said with a rumbling purr.

Peter opened his mouth to argue back, but no words came out in response. He bit his lip back in frustration as he releases his hold on Ace’s coat and roughly shoves him back. “Do not test me, Ace. Whatever means the Hatter and I used to discuss the dispute is not the case.”

Ace stared idly at Peter in silence as the white rabbit turned on his heel and started off down the path again.

”**You know, if he _did_ use physical intimidation... I would gladly remind him where his place is in this country.**”

Ace’s dark and twisted tone caught Peter off guard, who stopped mid-step in confusion.

The Minister slowly turned his head to stare back at Ace, whose expression was unreadable and shadowed in some hidden meaning that Peter was unable to fully comprehend.

”What...do you mean by that?” Peter asked with anxiousness. Suddenly he felt an odd chill go up his spine. Everyone in the Country of Hearts knew Ace was a very dangerous knight, let alone a very relentlessly brutal man. What could he possibly mean by “remind” Dupre of his place?

Ace’s sunshine smile returned in place almost a half a second later. “Nothing~!” He said cheerfully as he placed his hands on his hips. “We don’t want to keep the Park Manager waiting, do we? Let’s get a move on!” He said and briskly walked past Peter.

Now it was the rabbit’s turn to be left standing in utter silence, a part of him feeling apprehensive and uneasy now.

Hopefully Ace meant that as a sick joke...

* * *

Not long after their discussion in the forest the two finally arrived in the rather loud and obnoxious Amusement Park.

”Ugh, it is like a filthy and disgusting place to waste one’s time.” Peter said miserably as he dragged himself through the crowd of faceless park-goers. “I only hope we do not have to run into that rowdy feline.”

Ace smiled down at Peter. “Boris is probably off running attractions for Gowland. I doubt he will be a real issue today.” He said lazily as he rested his arms behind his head in a nonchalant behavior.

Peter merely rolled his eyes. Ace was an overgrown child by nature. Of _course_ he wasn’t as worried about anything like he was.

They continued to walk through the crowd, Peter kept himself behind Ace so that he wouldn’t have to be the one pushing through all of those filthy faceless scum.

Unfortunately allowing Ace to lead was a huge mistake. After all, Peter had forgotten that the moron had the tendency to get himself lost.

”For the love of Hearts, Ace!” Peter scowled and gave the Knight a reproachful scowl. “You’ve gotten us lost in this distasteful landfill, you air-headed disgrace!”

Ace looked around and then gave a small smile of apology. “Whoopsies, sorry Peter! You should know by now that I’m not the best at leading.” He said with a light chuckle.

Peter’s day was just about going to shit. “Just don’t-! Ugh...” he pinched the bridge of his nose “don’t try to lead us _anywhere_ else, alright? I want to get all of this done before-“

Suddenly the sky above them shifted from a hazel red and orange to a navy midnight blue.

”...night...” Peter finished with a deadpanned grumble. He gave a scowl at Ace and stomped off to continue their work.

Peter was so infuriated that he almost ran right into Mary Gowland’s chest.

”Whoa whoa whoa, there! Careful where you’re walking, Peter!” The older man said with a surprised yet pleasantly polite smile.

Ace quickly caught up beside Peter as the white rabbit took a few steps back to regain his footing. “Finally, just who we were looking for. I don’t think I can take standing in this horrible crowd anymore!” He said as he rubbed his temples with the palms of his hands.

”Oh really? Good thing you showed up when you did, I have some paperwork that I needed to deliver to Vivaldi but I wasn’t sure I wanted to make it an all-day affair. Especially now that it’s night.” Mary replied with a relaxed smile.

”_Unfortunately_.” Peter said miserably under his breath.

”Anyhoo, I think we can discuss this further in my office cabin. Follow me.” Mary said as he nodded to the two and lead the way. Finally. Ace isn’t the one leading the way this time.

Once they arrived and entered the Violinist’s home Mary took some music sheets and neatly tapped them on the desk to straighten them out. “I apologize for the mess, I’ve been a little scatterbrained lately.” Mary smiled and removed the papers from the desk.

Peter pulled up a chair, brushing off some crumped papers and taking a seat. Ace preferred to stand, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed lazily.

”Now then. The Queen I believe offered a trade regarding some amusement park supplies for her ballroom.” Mary said as he reviewed some of the footnotes. “I need to arrange some of the trading routes to make the exchanges easier.”

Peter nodded and took note of the information on a small notepad. Ace remained quiet, which seemed to surprise Peter a little bit but he didn’t have the energy to care.

Mary continues to drone on about the trading arrangements, and before he even realized his own actions Peter gave a soft yawn and rubbed his eye a little. Mary seemed to stop talking almost immediately upon noticing. “Did you get any sleep in the past 12 hours?” The Park owner asked skeptically.

Peter jolted his head up instantaneously at the question. “O-Of course I have slept! If not I would not be able to keep myself adept.”

Mary looked up at Ace, who slowly shook his head with a sorry smile.

“Listen, we can continue this tomorrow. Right now I think you need to rest.” Mary told Peter firmly. “Seriously. I won’t continue until you’ve had proper sleep.”

Peter opened his mouth to argue back, but Ace pulled on his shoulder with a wide grin. “Of course! You have a spare room in the back, right?” He said with a chirp, the older man nodding in response. “Thanks! Let’s go, Peter~!” He said and dragged the unwilling Minister along behind him.

Mary watched the two leave for the guest room, then pressed a hand against his forehead. “Ugh...” He felt strangely warm and he knew full well that he wasn’t in the best of health at the moment either. “I should probably turn in as well...” he muttered to himself as he placed the papers on a shelf and left for his own room.

* * *

The white rabbit was dragged into the guest room and pushed onto the bed, making a small gasp at the sudden action. Ace flopped down on top of the soft covers beside Peter and sighed heavily. “Man, today was such a hassle. I’m so ready to call it quits.” He said with a lazy yawn.

Peter kicked his dress shoes off his feet and tugged his knees up to his chest, staring at the floor absently. Of course Ace didn’t undress or take his huge boots off when he went to sleep, the heathen.

”...Peter.”

”What.”

”Those bruises on your neck... You should probably put ice on it.”

Peter shot Ace a slightly angered expression. “I thought I told you not to linger on that topic. Do not make me ask you again, now stop it.” He snapped.

But he didn’t even notice that Ace had sat up and flung one arm over Peter’s body so that he was towering forward over the other, pinning Peter by the wrists into the sheets.

”...Did it hurt?” Ace said with a nearly blank expression, save for his eyes which had a very sinister reflection in them.

”What are you insinuating?” Peter said as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance, giving up hiding it since it was obvious now. “That I could have possibly enjoyed such a thing?”

”Maybe. Maybe not.” Ace said with a shallow laugh, but it seemed rather empty. Much different than his usual.

”...I do not like where this conversation is going.” Peter said as he pressed himself further on the bed to distance himself from Ace, yet the other just leaned forward more in turn.

Peter flinched when Ace reaches up and runs his index finger down one of the bruises on his neck. His eyes traced over the darkened splotches on the rabbit’s soft skin.

”Unforgivable....”

Peter heard the low murmur escape Ace’s lips. He was both confused and flustered but he had no idea why the Knight was acting so strange.

Ace leaned forward, pressing his lips into the crook of Peter’s neck, softly inhaling and planting soft kisses on the hickeys.

”Ace-!” Peter protested, but the unexpected gentle approached Ace had taken took him by surprise and he didn’t know what to do.

Ace slid his hands down the sides of Peter’s surprisingly slender body. For a grown man, he had a very thin stature. He caresses the rabbit’s waist, nuzzling Peter’s neck in utter silence.

Not knowing what to do or say, and too exhausted to resist, Peter laid there allowing Ace to cuddle into his body.

“...Peter...”

The Minister sighed heavily. “Ace.”

”...I don’t want anyone using you against your will.” He said bluntly.

This made Peter all the more confused. “Are you insane, of course not. If anyone tried they would end up shot.” He scoffed quietly.

“Then why did you let the Hatter have his way with you?”

Peter opened his mouth, but closed it again. He really didn’t know why.

”There were no means of escape in my position... I let my guard down because we were on a mission.” Peter said faintly.

”Sure. But still... He forced you to satisfy his lust. I don’t like it.” Ace said, his face hidden in Peter’s collar bone.

”Ace...just what exactly are you getting at? Don’t tell me that because of what the Hatter did you’re going to act like a jealous brat.” Peter scoffed.

”...Sorry.”

Ace rolled off of Peter and laid flat on his back over the covers. “We should get some rest.” He said with a small, faint smile. It seemed so...unreal now for some reason.

”Of course... of course...” Peter said slowly, turning on his side and facing away from Ace.

His thoughts were still a jumble, but he prayed that tomorrow he’d have things organized a little better at least by then. And maybe he’d be able to make sense of why the hell Ace was acting unlike himself.


End file.
